1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tuck pointing saw blade having two or more adjacent saw blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Tuck pointing blades are used to trim and/or remove mortar in brickwork and other masonry. Typically, a tuck pointing blade is a single saw blade having a particular kerf pattern used to remove old mortar. This operation is generally time-consuming and places a great deal of stress and wear on both the tuck pointing blade and the associated power tool.
It is one object of this invention to provide a tuck pointing blade that cuts mortar rather than grinds mortar like conventional blades.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tuck pointing blade having multiple saw blades, each saw blade having slots rotationally offset relative to each adjacent saw blade.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tuck pointing blade having multiple saw blades including at least one saw blade formed of a different material than at least one other saw blade.
A tuck pointing blade according to a preferred embodiment of this invention includes at least two saw blades each having multiple slots positioned radially around a perimeter. Preferred embodiments of this invention include two or three saw blades however additional embodiments may include four, five, six, seven or more saw blades.
The saw blades are preferably diamond saw blades chosen for durability and strength in tuck pointing applications, particularly saw blades known to those having ordinary skill in the art to be suitable for cutting masonry, concrete, brick, mortar and other such materials.
A spacer may be positioned between each adjacent saw blade to create a gap between a perimeter cutting surface of each adjacent saw blade. Each adjacent saw blade is preferably welded around a center ring that forms an arbor hole of the tuck pointing blade. The spacer, such as a washer, is preferably positioned between each saw blade and is attached around the center ring.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, the slots of each saw blade are rotationally offset relative to the slots in each adjacent saw blade. More specifically, the slots of each saw blade are preferably approximately centered between the slots of each adjacent saw blade.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, at least one saw blade of the tuck pointing blade may be formed of a softer material than at least one other saw blade to promote equal wear across perimeters of each saw blade in the tuck pointing blade.